


Bugged out

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caring, F/M, Sweet, The Ladyblog, Trust, a growing relationship, comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June 8. Comment war on the LadyblogA comment war on the ladyblog has Ladybug worried about if she can trust Adrien.





	Bugged out

"Adrien?"

Relief instantly filled in Adrien as he put his text book down. A comment war broke out on the Ladyblog earlier that afternoon. Some one anonymously left a comment that said they knew Ladybug personally. That they were the best of friends and that she would frequently visit after a battle with an akuma. Others on the blog responded negatively. He was worried Ladybug would think it was him that left the comment.

"Ladybug, I'm glad you came I wanted to talk to you about something that came up on the Ladyblog. Please, sit with me," Adrien said. Ladybug looked at him with suspicion in her blue eyes and he knew he was right to be worried. When she sat Adrien reached for her hand but she swiftly moved her hand to her lap.

"I know about the comment war on the Ladyblog, Adrien. I know the person remained anonymous but I'm really hoping that your going to tell me it wasn't you. If it was I want to hear an explanation for why you felt the need to leave a comment like that," Ladybug said in a reprimanding tone.

She was hoping it wasn't him. And it wasn't but will she believe him? 

"I would never leave a comment like that, Ladybug. I know how important it is to you that our friendship remain private. That last thing I want is to do is to jeopardize our relationship by going against your wishes. I hope you trust me enough to believe me," he said hopeful that she would believe him. Ladybug covered her face with her hands.

With an exaggerated sigh she said, "I'm going to believe you, Adrien, because you haven't given me a reason to think you would lie to me." 

Instantly, Adrien thought of how he still hasn't told her abut him being Chat Noir. It was a lie of omission. But, it is one that she asked him to keep. She didn't want to know Chat's civilian identity. 

Ladybug reach out to hold his hand and he let her. With a smile on her lips and worry in her eyes she said, "None the less I feel the need to tell you once again. Is it very important that out friendship remain private between you and I. That last thing I want is for Hawkmoth to know that you are important to me. He would have an akuma attack you, hurt you, all to get to me. To my miraculous. I would do all I can to protect you, Adrien, of course. This is all to keep you safe. You mean too much to me." She sounded frustrated. Was she frustrated with me? With her feelings for me? And what's with the whole damsel in distress treatment? I mean sure Ladybug save him as Chat Noir many times but so had he for her. He wasn't weak. When he met her gaze she looked confused and maybe a little hurt. Why did she look like that, he thought.

"Ladybug, I know that you're a superhero and I'm a civilian but that doesn't make me helpless. I appreciate your concern but there is no need for you to worry. I can handle myself. I also trust that you would have my back if something ever did happen to me. Now, I need you to trust that I would do the same for you. Will you do that?"

She sighed but then smiled brightly. "I do trust you Adrien. I'm allowed to worry for you. You mean a lot to me. I just want you safe," she said and looked at her spotted hand interlaced with his. 

Adrien was touched. She cared for him and hearing her voice that made him feel hopeful that their relationship would grow into something closer to love. He placed his palm on her cheek. At the feel of his touch she looked up at him and leaned into his hand. 

"You look beautiful today, Ladybug"

She giggled and kissed his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This one is pretty short, I know. For some reason I couldn't think of anything for this prompt.   
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
